


Give Me Pie!

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: Pie Parodies and co. [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Becca - Freeform, Black Butler - Freeform, I'm alive, Song Parody, cause she's awesome, end theme, how does becca not have her own fandom, more pie, she deserves one, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, the exclamation point was part of the title. Yes, it is completely necessary.<br/>Parody of "I'm Alive" by Becca, who rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Pie!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another pie parody from my fifth grade self. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be from the perspective of a spoiled girl that loves pie. Enjoy :)  
> Music=not mine  
> Lyrics=mine  
> Lawyers=stay away please

_[Verse 1:]_  
No pie I eat tastes just right  
I can't eat without a light  
When I'm feeling bad back pains  
I don't get my pie again  
I storm into the kitchen  
And scream at the chef again  
I wish he would just listen  
So I just keep screamin'

_[Chorus:]_  
"Give me pie!  
Give me pie!  
Right now  
Or else I will cut your paycheck down to  
Just $20!  
I will strive  
To fill my gut with pie  
I'll get  
My pie  
Give me pie!"

_[Verse 2:]_  
Pie's a big part of my heart  
And it's such a work of art  
I'll find a new chef I guess  
One who won't make a big mess  
All my pie just goes away  
When I'm having a bad day  
I wish I could stay at home, but I just keep on screaming

_[Chorus:]_  
"Give me pie!  
Give me pie!  
Right now  
Or else I will cut your paycheck to  
Just $20! **[a/n: wtf little me that's a shitload of money. well if it's per day. otherwise it's not. i obviously didn't know much about salaries v. daily earnings.]**  
I will strive  
To fill my gut with pie  
I'll get  
My pie  
Give me pie!"

_[Bridge:]_  
When I want some pie at home  
I just go pick up the phone  
But the chef's not in his place  
He's on some wild goose chase  
Only I can make rules bend  
Cause I made them in my head  
I storm up to the chef and say,  
"You'll be workin' on Christmas Day!"

_[Chorus:]_  
"Give me pie!  
Give me pie!  
Right now  
Or else I will cut your paycheck down to  
Just $20!  
I will strive  
To fill my gut with pie  
I'll get  
My pie

Ohhhhh

_[Chorus:]_  
"Give me pie!  
Give me pie!  
Right now  
Or else I will cut your paycheck down to  
Just $20!  
I will strive  
To fill my gut with pie  
I'll get  
My hard-earned pie  
I'll get My pie Give me pie!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 people that read my last parody that probably don't care, I meant to post this yesterday but I wasn't feeling well but...  
> I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE  
> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVE  
> OH YEAH


End file.
